Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion
''Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion ''is a story that will be written by Cameron33268110 in unknown date. Plot The Archangel Michael falls to Earth in Los Angeles and cuts off his wings. He steals a police car after a policeman is killed by another officer who is possessed. He then heads for the Paradise Falls diner, near the edge of the Mojave Desert. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends fly to L.A., no thanks to Grunkle Stan, stops at the diner and discover that today is Archangel Day, where they respect the angels and God. There they meets the owner, Bob Hanson; his son Jeep; the short-order cook Percy; a pregnant waitress, Charlie; a single father, Kyle; a married couple, Howard and Sandra Anderson, and their rebellious teenaged daughter, Audrey. Later, Offier Ella calls the town to a meeting where Pacifica Northwest makes an announcement about her ansector, Gabriel. Pacifica asks for volunteers to say something about themselves. Molly comes up, but Pacifica makes Molly feel bad by telling her her family's too silly, and Molly decides she should be more serious by taking off her gloves and her necklace that Sam has given her on her birthday before his death. An old woman enters the diner. She seems pleasant at first, but then begins taunting the diner's patrons. When Howard confronts her, she rips his throat open, screeches that they are all going to die and climbs up the ceiling like an insect. Kyle shoots her with a handgun before she can kill Bob. Percy, Kyle, Bob, Sandra, Audrey, Jeep, Sonic, his team, and Charlie try to get the injured Howard to the hospital, but are forced to go back after passing through a swarm of flies. Michael arrives and arms the patrons as the entire sky plunges into blackness. Hundreds of cars approach, filled with possessed people who begin to attack the diner. Michael leads the patrons in the fight against the possessed, but Howard is dragged away. Later Michael explains that God has lost faith in mankind and has sent His angels to destroy the human race. He also reveals that Charlie's baby is destined to be the savior of mankind, and that it must stay alive if humanity is to have any hope of surviving. Michael also reveals that his original mission was to kill Charlie's baby, but he disagreed with God's orders, as he still has faith in the goodness of humanity. The next morning, Sandra discovers Howard crucified behind the restaurant and covered with boils. She tries to rescue him, but he violently explodes into acid. Percy dies shielding Sandra from the blast, and Sandra is driven insane. Meanwhile, the remaining survivors (Sonic, his team, Jeep, Charlie, Kyle, Audrey, Sandra and Bob) manage to catch a radio transmission revealing that there are other pockets of survivors holding out against the possessed, with one such refuge nearby. However, Michael advises them not to go, since they would be too vulnerable on the move. That night, a second wave of possessed attack, luring Kyle out by having a father and his son show up and having the father run over, motivating Kyle to attempt to save the child. The child turns out to be possessed, kills Kyle, and attacks Audrey but Michael intervenes and shoots down many possessed. The attack pushes a panicked Charlie into labor. Audrey and Michael help her deliver the baby, who they name him Sonus, after Sonic and Julie's father, Sonus the Hedgehog, as trumpets sound, signaling the approach of the Archangel Gabriel, Pacifica's ansector. In a panic, Sandra breaks her restraints and tries to give baby Sonus to the possessed, but Michael guns her down. Julie tolds everybody that Molly's raccoon pet is actually Sam and he is still inside Tails' plane. Moments later, Gabriel enters the diner seriously injuring Bob. Michael gives Jeep the keys to the police cruiser he arrived in, urging them to escape and telling Jeep, rather enigmatically to "find the prophets, learn to read the instructions". The hordes of possessed humans are unable to approach Charlie's baby, so Jeep, Audrey, Charlie, and the baby make their way to the cruiser and Sonic and his team captured. Gabriel and Michael fight, ending with Gabriel stabbing Michael through the chest with his mace. Michael dies and his body disappears as Sonic and his team mourns to him. The dying Bob lights a flame to the diner's gas main, blowing up the diner, incinerating himself and the remaining possessed and Sonic and his friends escape the diner to go after Gabriel to avange Michael. Jeep's body gets covered in the same mysterious drawings seen on Michael's body which leads Jeep to realize that the tattoos are the instructions Michael spoke of. Gabriel then appears, having survived, and swoops down on the fleeing car. As he tries to reach Charlie, Audrey jumps on him and sacrifices herself by yelling at Jeep to slam on the brakes, sending Gabriel through the front windshield as the car crashes. Charlie and Jeep survive with the baby, but Audrey doesn't survive the crash. Gabriel finally corners Sonic, Naruto and Lin Chung in the nearby mountains. He is about to kill them when Michael appears from Heaven, an angel once more, along with Sam, who is now a archangel, and stops Gabriel. Michael tells Gabriel that he (Michael) did what God needed, not what God wanted, thus giving humanity another chance. With his angelic powers back, Michael easily defeats Gabriel, but spares his life after which Gabriel leaves, defeated. Michael explains to Jeep that he is the child's true protector and to have faith when Jeep asks if they will see Michael again, then flies off. Charlie and Jeep make it to the top of the mountain and see a small town in the valley below. Sam gives Sonic a new necklace for Molly as he joins Michael to the heavens. Sonic, Naruto and Lin Chung are back with the others. Molly will be with Sam forever. They all return to the town. Molly has made graves for Howard, Percy, Kyle, Sandra, Bob, Michael and Audrey and Sonic shoves the proof in Pacifica's face, calling her family a 'fraud' and telling her to 'deal with it'. Dipper then says that revenge is underrated and that it felt good. Trivia This is the first time that Sonic has a tear fall out of his eye. Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Stories Category:Horror Category:Action Category:Mythology Category:Mystery